Sidney Black/Relationships
Alice Liddell Thanks to an unsavory first meeting and Alice's connection with Peter White, Sidney hates Alice. It is common for him to shoot at her for little things, and he is not above insulting her for no reason at all. While she doesn't hate him in return, he hates that she is close to Peter White in any way and so finds her mere presence irritating. Blood Dupre Their relationship is businesslike at best. They are not fond of each other and would prefer to stay out of each other's way. Actual fights are not common between the two, since both would rather just not interact. Elliot March The two do not get along. Elliot finds Sidney uppity and annoying, while Sidney thinks Elliot is crude, foolish, and cannot stand that Elliot refuses to admit he's not a rabbit. Essentially the relationship is the same as that of Peter and Elliot. Tweedle Dee and Dum Vivaldi They have never been shown to meet in the games. Peter White The person, or rather Rabbit, that Sidney hates above all others is Peter White. He expresses that it is because Peter is the White Rabbit, but it's hinted that there is something more than that. The two are opposites in everything from dedication to their job to what they feel for Alice to their personalities. In the only face-to-face interaction they have (in an official drama CD), Peter's dislike for Sidney seems scarcely stronger than his dislike of other people, although he seems especially scornful of the Black Rabbit, while a mere close proximity with Peter horrifies Sidney. Ace The two do not get along and do not like one another (it should be noted that Sidney only knows Ace as a child or a teen). When Ace lives at the Castle of Diamonds, it is Sidney's job to keep an eye on him, especially when the Caucus Games are nearing. Both hate this and despise that Sidney has to retrieve Ace from Julius when the boy sneaks to the Art Museum. They will fight one another with real killing intent and their relationship may even be worse than that of Ace and Peter's, for while Ace finds fighting Peter fun and likes his cold side, he truly dislikes Sidney and the sentiment is returned. Crysta Snowpigeon Due to a potentially similar past, Crysta and Sidney have a bond of understanding of loneliness and the feeling of not being needed by anyone. He seems to have chosen to be her Prime Minister of his own will. They have a much better relationship than Peter and Vivaldi, and while they do argue when it comes to work and preferences and Crysta insults him at times, none of it is out of hatred. Sidney wishes that Crysta would work harder, but he respects her and never insults or puts her down in any way, instead choosing to use gentle bribes such as breaks and sweets to convince her to work; if she is truly upset or crying, he will gently comfort her. Alice has noted that while most role holders do not show actual care for one another, Sidney's words of disliking children do not match his reaction of fear if he believes Crysta is endangered. The relationship in that sense is comparable to an older brother and a younger sister- he views her as a child even while he respects her, Sidney himself explaining that a romantic relationship is thus impossible. Category:Character Relationships Boris Airay Pierce Villiers They have not met. Though, if they have met, then it is most likely that their relationship is like Pierce and Peter/Elliot. Mary Gowland They have never been shown to meet in the games. Julius Monrey While it is possible that their relationship is marginally different when Ace does not live at the Castle of Diamonds, the two dislike each other no matter what. They are both workaholics and hate having to set aside work to drag the boy back home, and for that they have a portion of respect for one another, but it is still a still relationship where Sidney is falsely polite to Julius and in return Julius is as rude as he is to everyone. Gray Ringmarc Nightmare Gottschalk Jericho Bermuda Joker Humpty They have never been shown to meet in the games. Dumpty They have never been shown to meet in the games.Category:Character Relationships Category:Sidney Black